Filter rods used in the manufacture of filtered cigarettes conventionally comprise a plug of cellulose acetate tow wrapped with a paper plugwrap. Known filter rod making machines comprise a garniture which receives a flow of tow and a ribbon of filter paper and forms a paper wrapped elongate filter rod, which is subsequently cut into filter rod segments.